BookLover
by Wolfelover94
Summary: While visiting the Canterlot Library, Twilight discovers a book she'd might enjoy...


The Mane 8 were visiting the Cantorlot Public Library to relax after fulfilling the Cutie Map's mission for today.

Twilight drooled over the large selection of books, her heart beating rapidly and her tail flickered in excitement, her wings sprang outwardly as she felt the spine of an large tome with her hoof, the scent of the old paper wafting through her nostrils.

" Oh my, you're a big one now are you? " She cooed, rubbing the tome's cover, earning some looks from some nearby ponies. " What? it is! "

" You are very strange, Princess..." a mare indignantly remarked.

" You live in Equestria, Lady...nothing special here. " Twilight muttered, placing the tome in her saddlebag. " Yeesh, like they'd never seen somepony get excited over something! "

She headed on over to a nook to where her friends were relaxing, Rainbow Dash was lying against Applejack as she read an Daring Do novel, Pinkie Pie was reading up on books about the many cakes she'd would love to devour, Fluttershy was reading books on many animal species while Angel slept on her back.

Rarity was looking through fashion magazines as Spike sat beside her, his cheeks colored with a distinct shade of pink as he read a Power Ponies comic book while sitting next to his crush.

Starlight Glimmer was combing the shelves for any good magic books, trying to ignore the glares from the other ponies, feeling like she wasn't welcome in the same building as her friends...Okay, maybe " friends " was not the best word to use, Acquaintances?..yes, that's much better, seeing as even they bring up her past frequently...

Truth be told, it was starting to grate on her nerves each time...But she has a long road ahead for her redemption if she was ever going to gain the girls trust again, especially Twilight...Trixie not helping matters much in that regard.

Good thing Spike's helping her with that path to goodness...Now if Rarity would stop giving her dirty looks every time she talks to the dragon...

" I swear, that mare's seriously possessive over Spike...I wonder what her deal is.." Starlight wondered, rubbing her chin with her hoof. " It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything! Must be those dumb rumors going around..."

Twilight joined her side to chat.

" So...how are you liking the library so far? " She asked Starlight, sensing that something was wrong with her.

" It's great...minus the many, many glaring ponies." She said dryly.

" I've noticed that when we came in, Don't let them get to you, Starlight. You just have a lot of progress ahead of you. " Twilight consoled.

" Thanks Twily! " Starlight thanked, nuzzling the alicorn.

" Don't mention it...and you didn't earn the right to call me " Twily " Only my brother gets to call me that! " Twilight reprimanded.

" Duly noted. " Starlight muttered, flicking her tail in annoyance. " Your highness! "

Twilight rolled her eyes at her pupil's remark. " Don't be like that, Like I said Starlight, don't let it get to you. "

" Okay, I'll try to do that " Starlight told her, unsure of herself, heading back to the shelves to look for a book.

* * *

Twilight searched for a secluded spot to herself, where nopony dared to venture or disturb her.

After not finding any good spot, She then headed outside of the library and found a secluded spot in the garden, a little clearing with some large bushes, a perfect spot for a lonely unicorn den.

Sitting down and placing her saddlebags beside her, Twilight took out the tome she was stroking earlier and resumed her fondling, running her hoof up the large cover and sniffing the aged pages and the history they held.

Flash Sentry was a thing of the past at this point for her, His slot taken over by the big, long and hard tome before her.

She then started to pepper it with kisses, moaning as she did, She then started to lick it sensually as her wings shot upwards in arousal and her tail was flicking in all directions.

Stopping herself for a moment, Twilight took a look on the book's cover to see that it was one of those erotic books that usually sit in the adult section away from prying eyes, what it was doing in her usual section of the library was anypony's guess, But deciding to try this new venture of literature, Twilight charged ahead anyway.

After opening the book, She read the title and information before her :

* * *

Buttermilk and Brimstone, a tale of a forbidden romance...written by HeartThrob, illustrated by Lickety Split. Rejected by Ponyland Library of Knowledge due to vulgar and erotic content. Last checked out by,

Gusty.

Wind Whistler.

Fizzy.

Buttons.

Cupcake.

Queen Rosedust.

Lofty.

Ribbon.

Posey.

Cuddles.

Magic Star.

Half-Note.

Masquerade.

Shady.

Tiddly-Winks.

Quackers.

Morning Glory.

Sundance.

Galaxy.

Surprise.

Gingerbread.

Tic-Tac-Toe.

Catrina.

Firefly.

Sparkler.

Powder.

Princess Wysteria.

Whizzer.

Peach Blossom.

* * *

Fed up with the long list of names, Twilight turned the page to read.

* * *

Buttermilk the unicorn was hard at work helping her folks as they tended the farm, her brow covered in sweat from all the heavy hay lifting, sure, she could've used her horn to lighten the load, But she liked to challenge herself.

She caught a glimpse of the dragon her father hired to help around the farm, His scales were an red-orange color with dark red plates on his back and tail and he was quite muscular, must be the gem diet of the dragonkind.

Most other dragon's Buttermilk heard about were hostile to most ponies due to the Dragon/Pony War eons ago, But to her, this one was kinda cute...

She sauntered over to Brimstone, who was having a hard time releasing the plow from the hardened mud, pulling at the rope with all his strength, but to no dice.

Her horn illuminated with her magic, Buttermilk raised the plow from it's prison, setting it down next to the shocked dragon beside her.

" T-t-t-Thanks? " Brimstone said with irritation displayed in his voice, his pride shattered by the mare beside him, who was blowing raspberries at him as a show of dominance, flicking her tail at his snout for emphasis.

" I saw that you were having trouble, so I elevated your burden...You're welcome, Brimmy! " Buttermilk cooed with a wink and a shake of her plump and round flank, enticing the young drake to follow her and her parents into the farmhouse for dinner.

* * *

Caramel Delight, Buttermilk's mother was setting the dinner table as her husband and daughter came in, followed by Brimstone, who meekly waved at her.

" Don't be so shy, dear. You're always welcome in this household! " She assured him, walking over to pat him on the head. " Now, why don't you have a seat? " she gestured to one of the chairs, which unfortunately, was right next to Buttermilk, who winked at him suggestively.

" Yes, We won't hurt you, son. Just relax! " Chocolate Swirl told him, sensing the worry on the dragon's face. " Now how about some of Caramel's Delicious Caramel Pie? consider it as payment for your hard work today! "

" That would lovely, thank you sir! " Brimstone said gratefully as Chocolate Swirl passed a slice to him.

Buttermilk grinned at the display of generosity her father was displaying, if it were any other pony, they would've rejected the dragon and kicked him out of the house, Good thing she remembered the stories about her father's youth when he traveled the dragonlands with his parent's trading caravans when he was a colt.

She loved dragons for a different reason...they were big and sexy when they roared and fought eachother, the bestial rage they displayed, their territorial instincts...And their mating rituals she'd witnessed whenever she sneaks off to the dragon caves.

She'd decided right there and then, that she wanted Brimstone to be her mate.

* * *

After dinner and her parents turning for the night, Buttermilk stealthy climbed out of her upstairs bedroom and jumped off the porch roof, levitating herself gently down to the ground.

She sneaked over to the barn to look for Brimstone's room, which was upstairs above the cow pens, She gently pushed the large door behind with her butt and trotted up the stairs to find Brimstone sleeping on his tiny bed, the moonlight reflecting off his scales.

Buttermilk felt a little guilty waking him up in the middle of the night, but she needed his warm reptilian touch for her lonely night.

she gently nudged him to get his attention, her fur raising at the touch of his muscular build. " Are dragons always this warm? " She thought.

" Huh? W-w-what do you need sir? " Brimstone mumbled groggily, thinking that Chocolate Swirl was summoning him for something.

" It's me Rockmouth! " Buttermilk teased, booping him on the nose with her hoof.

" What do you want, Buttermilk? " Brimstone asked with a harsh snort, crossing his arms, still steamed about his workload being taken from him.

" You're not still angry about the plow thing are you? I was just trying to help, you Hotdog! " Buttermilk defended herself with a angry snort of her own, but with her, it was kinda adorable to see.

" * sigh * Sorry, it was just hard to accept that I was bested by a pony..." Brimstone told her before realizing the implication of what he just said. " No, I didn't mean it like that! "

" Is there something wrong with being a pony, you specist jerkwad? " Buttermilk growled as she lowered herself into a charging stance, stomping her front hoof.

" No, there isn't, I'm sorry that just slipped out! Please don't impale me with your horn! " Brimstone pleaded as he tried to back away from the angered ( and kinda hot when pissed off. ) mare before him, pressing his back against the wall as she closed the distance between them.

To his surprise however, Buttermilk pressed her lips against his in a tender loving kiss, catching the poor dragon off-guard.

" Don't worry, I won't impale you...speaking of impalement though.." She said as she started rubbing her hoof on Brimstone's " mini-dragon " to get it to come out of it's cave.

" P-p-please...stop it, Buttermilk! " Brimstone protested despite her hoof feeling so good on his crotch, one sniff of the air and he immediately knew what she was after, Buttermilk was in heat and she wanted a lover for the night. " I just wanna be friends, not T-this! "

" I noticed the way you were staring at my flank when I was tending to the chickens...You mind explaining that to me? " The mare asked, cupping the dragon's face in her hooves.

" It was unintentional, Buttermilk. I-i-i don't like you like that! " Brimstone tried to tell the lustful mare, who shook her head to reject this answer and pulled the drake closer, her hot breath blowing against his neck.

" You're lying, Scaly-Butt. I can tell! " Buttermilk frown as she pointed to her glowing horn. " You want me, don't you? "

Brimstone reluctantly nodded his head and started stoking the mare's mane.

" * sigh * Yes...I do Buttermilk, but I'm worried about your parents, will they ever accept us? " He asked her, his fears of retaliation and his fear of ponies in general weighing heavily on his mind.

Buttermilk did some thinking of her own, Would her parents ever approve of their relationship?...what would the other ponies think?

And most importantly, What would the kirins look like?

" They'll just have to accept us, Brimmy. If they reject us, we'll just run away together and start a life of our own, I mean, I have to leave the farm sometime, right? " She pointed out. " Why not with you? " she then started kissing Brimstone's neck while he lowering his hands to grip her plump flanks, instantly loving the way they felt on his palms. And liking where the many sweets the mare ate were heading towards, his shaft agreeing with him.

" * Uuff * you're a bad dragon now Ain't cha? * oh my * " Buttermilk moaned as the claws dug into her fur, making her squeak.

" Yes, my little pretty pony, I am a very bad dragon, and you are a very naughty mare! " Brimstone growled seductively, gently removing the unicorn's bonnet and dress. Revealing a beautiful cream colored coat and auburn colored mane, with a buttermilk bowl cutie mark. along with some pretty teal eyes.

" I know...Care to ride this wild pony after she licks the carrot? " Buttermilk asked as she turned around and sat on Brimstone's chest, her beautiful butt right in his face. She then slowly ran her equine tongue on the reptilian cock while holding the dragon's legs apart with her front hooves.

She picked up her pace as she took it into her mouth and started to suck with her lips, causing the dragon to groan in pleasure.

Deciding to return the mare's favor, Brimstone flicked his forked tongue into Buttermilk's cream colored ponut and pussy, making her squeal in excitement.

Buttermilk increased her fellatio, bobbing her head up and down in a rapid pace, while Brimstone pulled her ass towards his mouth, shoving his tongue deeper into her pussy, a muffed moan being her response. Deciding to up the ante, he let out a low, bestial growl into her walls, the vibrations making her moan even more.

" Oh Brimstone! " She groaned in a muffled voice, releasing her orgasm into her lover's face, and his cock coating her mouth with his dragon cum, the mare swallowing it all.

Brimstone lapped up her vaginal fluids, enjoying the sweet taste. he then flipped her over on her back and continued eating her delicious creamy pussy, gently biting down on her large teats, the mare trying to resist the urge to scream out in ecstasy.

" MMMMMHHMFFF! OHHHHHH! Oh those teeth, bite those fuckers down on my tits! " Buttermilk demanded, loving how sharp they felt.

Brimstone did as she requested and bit down even harder on her teats, drawing blood from the punctures and feeling guilty for it.

" Yes, Yes, YES! I LOVE YOUR FUCKING SHARP TEETH! " Buttermilk shouted in pleasure, releasing her second orgasm.

" Hey, keep it down, will you? " Brimstone warned, not wanting to get caught and fired by his employers for shagging their daughter.

" Sorry Brimmy, I couldn't help it..." Buttermilk apologized with a blush on her cheeks. " But I like the way you work your mouth! "

" It's okay, babe. And thanks! " Brimstone said as he lapped up the blood and the fluids off his girlfriend.

" You're welcome, Now, Why don't you claim me as your mate? " Buttermilk huffed as she tapped her hoof against her puckered pussy.

Getting the message, Brimstone gently and carefully inserted his penis into it, making the mare gasp at the contact.

" Ohhhhh, right there, Brimmy!" Buttermilk growled as the dragon started moving inside her at a slow and safe pace before he started to pick up a thrusting rhythm afterwards. " * uh uh uh uh uh! * Yeah, I like this...Now go faster, * oohh! * Fuck me like dragon, fuck me like a dragon! fuck me like a dragon whore! "

Brimstone kissed Buttermilk and started trusting quickly in and out of her, going in hard and faster each time.

" You want it fast babycakes? * grunt * You got it! " He cooed, going even faster, the two lovers groaning with each other.

The pleasure was so immense to Buttermilk, that her horn started glowing and shooting sparks of magic.

" Yes yes yes yes! Harder, harder harder HARDER! " She huffed as she finally felt Brimstone's penis smooching her crevix. " I want your children! "

Then finally, the dragon released his sperm into the unicorn as they both came down from their orgasms, embracing each other afterwards.

" I-i-i-i-I love...you...Brimstone! " Buttermilk said breathlessly to the worn-out dragon on top of her, his labored breathing being his only response.

" I love you too, Buttermilk! " she imitated the dragon's response, causing a chuckle from him.

" That's sweet and all, but do you two mind telling us what's going on here? " Caramel Delight demanded to know, her husband nodding in agreement.

" Ma? Pa? H-h-how long have you two been here? " Buttermilk asked fearfully, trying to wake up Brimstone to no avail.

" I saw some flashing from the bedroom window, Little Missy! " Chocolate Swirl explained as he rubbed his temple in frustration.

" You two aren't mad are you? " Buttermilk said hopeful that her parents weren't too angry at her and Brimstone.

" Oh we are, and come morning, after you two are done with your chores, you got some explaining to do! " Caramel spat. " But, the damage has been done, no sense into a argument in the middle of the night, Just...go get some sleep! "

Buttermilk watched her parents leave the barn and flopped her head back down on the spare pillow, drifting off to a restless sleep, dreaming about the hard lecture and punishment that she and Brimstone would receive in the morning...

* * *

Twilight huffed and puffed after she finished the tome, her wings spread open and her pussy leaking out from all the masturbation she'd done.

She then gazed up to see that her friends were standing there staring at her, their jaws hanging open.

" Girls...I can explain! " Twilight pleaded.

" Twi, what in Equestria is wrong wit ya'll? " Applejack demanded to know, while she averted her gaze away from the alicorn.

Fluttershy was blushing hard at the scene before her, her wings flared open in arousal.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were in hysterics over the whole ordeal, while Rarity, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were nowhere to be seen...

" Ahem...moving on...Where's Starlight, Spike and Rarity? Twilight directed the conversation from herself.

" Having a threesome while you were masturbating " Pinkie Pie said bluntly, and then her eyes widened at the now pissed off alicorn princess.

Twilight Sparkle angrily flew over her friends to put a stop to the canoodling between the mares and dragon.

" Those three are getting a serious talking to when we get back to Ponyville! " She snarled.


End file.
